


One Day

by PhantomSL



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSL/pseuds/PhantomSL
Summary: "—Si en un mundo no hemos podido ser felices... Te prometo que en el siguiente lo seremos... Porque sin importar el tiempo y el lugar, estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿verdad?—Déjate de bobadas, no vas a morir —el mayor sonrió de lado a pesar que Levi parecía querer llorar.—Levi... Te amo..."
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Series: Shingeki no Kyojin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman





	One Day

. . .

Terminó de colocarse una corbata en lugar de su usual pañuelo, era uno similar a aquel que su comandante le regaló en la época de guerras y destrucción. A diferencia que ahora Levi fue quien lo compró, pero el sólo hecho de verlo podía recordar con total claridad su rostro.

Extrañaba a ese hombre, al amor de su vida, Erwin era tan cursi que llegaba a decir cosas como esas. En ese entonces le parecían extrañas y hasta repugnantes, pero ahora con su ausencia deseaba mucho oír su voz, escuchar su torpe risa, su llanto o lo que fuera. Le bastaría escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios una vez más.

"Levi... Te amo..."

Fue el último cursi discurso que escuchó. En su vida imaginó que terminaría él despidiéndolo y no viceversa. Tenía la esperanza, al menos mínima, de que ambos acabaran con la guerra y tuvieran una vida tranquila, él con su tienda de té y Erwin siendo profesor como tanto deseaba. 

Pero no todo se puede cumplir. Al menos no en un mundo como ese.

Ahora al menos podía ir y volver a casa sin la preocupación de ser comido por un titán e ir con un equipo de maniobras con cuchillas. Lo único que requería era de sus llaves y celular, el resto podría prescindir. 

Suspiró y se miró una vez más al espejo, estaba muy formal con ese traje negro azulado y corbata rojo vino, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Era la boda de una de sus antes subordinadas, Petra. Había tenido la suerte de reencontrarse con algunos compañeros, su escuadrón, Mike y Hange. Claro que tendría que estar feliz por ello, pero faltaba algo... más bien alguien.

Él. 

Lo había estado buscando por muchos años, mas no tuvo resultados. Todos sus conocidos y amigos decían no conocer a un tal Erwin Smith, rubio y de cejas gruesas, con unos ojos celestes cual mar que derretía glaciares con sólo verlos. 

Ya había perdido la esperanza, Erwin no estaba en ese mundo, quizás la anterior fue su última vida, quizás ya no existía más y él buscando como idiota. Eso entristecía a más no poder a Levi, no quería pensarlo, pero era inevitable ser negativo.

Salió del apartamento teniendo un nudo en su garganta y ojos lagrimosos. Había llegado al punto en no sólo querer verlo, sino necesitarlo. Pero... En esas circunstancias nada más podía hacer.

Tomó el tren y bajó unas dos estaciones después, el viaje duró al menos veinte minutos. Miró su reloj desesperándose un poco, detestaba llegar tarde, quedaban unos cinco minutos apenas para llegar a tiempo. 

En mano llevaba su presente de bodas, había escogido un vestido de diseñador, tenía dinero ahorrado así que podía darse esos lujos. Además que Petra era alguien especial para él. ¿Y para el novio? Nada, supuso que ya alguien mas se encargará en darle algo, asi que mucho no se preocupó. 

Caminó unas pocas cuadras y ya se escuchaba la música. La fiesta era en el exterior en un parque, así que el césped verde y las mesas blancas contrastaban bien, además que daba cierto toque relajante, Levi no podría soportar estar tanto tiempo encerrado en un salón con un montón de gente borracha. 

Por suerte llegó a tiempo, la novia aún no había llegado, así que Auruo esperaba impaciente en el altar con los nervios de punta, eran muy notorios pues decía dos palabras y ya su lengua comenzaba a sangrar. Suspiró yéndose a sentar en una de las mesas a esperar a que el evento se llevara a cabo.

—¡Le-vi! —reconoció al instante la voz de la alocada mujer que lo llamaba. Pronto sintió un empujón en su espalda acompañado por un peso medio.

—Tsk, estás aquí —gruñó mientras ella sólo se refregaba y abrazaba al adulto. 

—¡Claro que vine! Esta boda es lo que más esperaba, ya era hora que Auruo se lo propusiera —habló en su característico tono, sin importar los años que pasaban, ella seguía siendo la misma.

Pronto otro de sus antiguos camaradas apareció, el alto y extraño Mike, el sabueso como le dicen ahora. Al igual que años atras, seguía teniendo un agudo sentido del olfato, he ahí el significado de su apodo. 

Como en los viejos tiempos, los tres conversaban de cualquier cosa, más Levi notaba que algo estaba faltando, no sólo eran ellos tres quienes eran buenos compañeros y amigos. Erwin, él era el calmado, maduro y simpático del grupo.

¿Dónde estás... Erwin..?

Su vista de repente se enfocó en el cielo, estaba algo nublado, nubes grises que prometían lluvia. Aún así no se preocupó mucho, algo de agua no creía que podría arruinar la boda. 

—¡Ah, ya viene la novia! —anunció Hange a tal volumen que la mayoría de la audiencia volteó a la calle. 

En un Mercedes-Benz de quien sabe que modelo, pero uno negro y muy elegante se estacionó justo donde comenzaba la alfombra blanca. De allí bajó un tipo esbelto con uniforme que tapaba hasta su rostro, el mismo la ayudó a Petra a bajar del vehículo. Mientras, la música comenzaba a sonar mientras Nifa iba tirando los pétalos por donde caminaría la novia. 

Se hizo el por supuesto protocolo para los novios, mientras Levi en segunda fila observaba a su amiga y ex subordinada tomar uno de los anillos y colocárselo a su futuro esposo. Se la veía feliz, esa sensación no podía recordarla, sólo sabía que se sentía bien.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que Levi fue feliz? Ah si... Cuando Erwin estaba a su lado, cuando estaba siempre dispuesto a tomar un té con él, ir a almorzar juntos o simplemente sentarse a hacer nada, sólo observándose uno al otro sin decir ni una palabra. Esos instantes que estaban juntos era más que feliz, y no supo valorarlo. No hasta que se perdieron todos hasta dejarlo sólo. 

No recordaba bien como era sonreír, su falta de expresividad le había causado algunos problemas en el trabajo, en la calle y hasta en casa. Su madre resultaba siempre preocupada por él, pensaba que tenía problemas con drogas por los golpes que a veces se llevaba, la verdad era que en el exterior inevitablemente veía a gente ebria, y pues por su siempre rostro gruñón llegaban a pensar que los estaban retando, cuando Levi no podía más que imaginarse un reencuentro con Erwin.

Los aplausos y silbidos sacaron a Ackerman de sus pensamientos, finalmente el novio había dado el si, por ello todos los invitados de parte de ambos comenzaron a festejar. Menos él, llegaba a pensar a veces incluso que estaba obsesionado con su reencuentro, pues cuando salía, confundía a gente rubia com él, estaba desesperado en encontrarlo. 

La gente luego de felicitar a la novia, además de celebrar un poco entre todos, la música comenzó y dio inicio a la boda, los invitados fueron a tomar y beber con total tranquilidad. Levi sólo se levantó de allí para ir al otro lado donde tenía vino y algunas galletas aparentemente caseras. A diferencia de otros, él no llevó algún platillo, suponía que con su regalo era más que suficiente, además de que no sabía cocinar bien. 

Su dieta se basaba en comida rápida e instantánea, fideos chinos o hamburguesas vegetarianas, detestaba la carne de esa época, recordaba que antes comer algo como eso era realmente un lujo y sabía muy bien. Ahora parecía carne de vaca mezclada con caca de perro, así la describía con su grosero vocabulario. Aunque tenía la impresión de que antes la carne le gustaba por quien la preparaba, él sólo comía cuando Erwin era quien lo hacía, sus condimentos, la forma y tiempo que empleaba daban muy buenos resultados.

Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados de forma rápida, debía olvidarse de él o terminaría sólo, estaba más que claro que su querido comandante ya no existía, o no le quería tanto como decía antes, de otra forma él también le hubiera estado buscando. Quedó cabizbajo sin poder pensar en otra cosa que él, a ese paso terminaría completamente loco.

—No puedo creer que te hayas casado con Auruo —escuchó algo lejos la voz de su alocada amiga hablarle a la novia. 

—Seh, es que ya ves, Levi anda loco por Erwin —soltaron cada una a su manera una risa, por parte de la castaña fue una suave mientras que una escandalosa se escuchó de Hange. 

Levi estaba consciente que todos sus amigos le veían así, obsesionado con el comandante. Pero siempre se justificaba con "Me hizo una promesa, debe cumplirla", una que fue hecha en sus últimos momentos de vida, antes que el titán bestia acabara con él y su escuadrón. 

"En otro momento, Levi... Podremos estar juntos, ser felices... Tener nuestra casa, tu tienda de té y un perro, ¿que dices?"

"¿En serio..?" Su voz salía algo quebrada por sus emociones del momento.

"Claro... Te lo prometo..."

Recordaba Levi aquellas palabras como si se las acabaran de decir. Cerró sus ojos casi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos nuevamente, pero Petra esta vez se encargó de evitarlo. 

—Capitán —inevitablemente volteó a ella.

—Ya no soy capitán, puedes llamarme Levi, Petra —la mujer rió nerviosa y se disculpó sentándose a su lado.

—De acuerdo, Levi... ¿De casualidad me trajiste un regalo? —esbozó una sonrisa un poco decaida.

—Si, está con el resto, es una caja roja pequeña.

—¡Oh, que bueno! Gracias, y por venir y traerme algo te daré algo a ti también —su indiferencia de repente cambio a seriedad y curiosidad. Se sentó erguido y preguntó.

—¿De qué se trata? —volvió a soltar una risa un tanto sospechosa. 

—Mi regalo... Está en el auto en el que vine, está en los asientos de adelante —Levi con extrañez se levantó mientras Petra le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, parecía entusiasmada.

Caminó por el césped suave y verde hasta el carro, un poco inseguro abrió la puerta del acompañante, buscó alguna caja o bolsa de regalo. Al ver que nada había -a simple vista- fue del lado del conductor. Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos casi querían saltar de sus cuencas. De repente el pulso de su corazón se aceleró y parecía golpear su pecho hasta querer salir.

—Hola, Levi...~

Tragó saliva y no pudo responder, sólo llevar una mano a su pecho intentando no desmayarse de la impresión. El hombre del auto salió hasta pararse frente suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír por tener esa sensación de verle desde arriba.

—¿Q-Que... haces aquí..?

—Umm... Me imaginé nuestro reencuentro más lindo y cursi, no has cambiado nada Levi —abrió sus brazos esperando que hiciera lo que esperaba —. ¿No me extrañaste?

Los ojos de Ackerman se humedecieron y finalmente escondió su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo como su esencia incluso con el pasar de los años, no cambiaba para nada. 

—¿Dónde estabas... Erwin..? —una mano se posó en su cabeza, acariciando entre sus dedos esos azabaches cabellos.

—Me pasé toda mi vida buscándote, ¿que más podría haber hecho?

Levi soltó una leve risa, una sincera a diferencia de las que daba algunas veces.

—Pensé... Que te habías olvidado de mi, idiota...

—Nfu... Uno no se olvida tan fácilmente de personas como tu —el hombre se estremeció ante esto —, perdona la tardanza Levi.

—Dilo una vez más, por favor —Erwin confundido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro le miró separándose un poco de él. 

—Perdóname —negó con la cabeza con algo en su rostro parecido a una sonrisa.

—Dime lo último —sus labios se curvaron aún más.

—Levi —bajó su mirada dando una sonrisa un poco boba.

—Te extrañé, cejotas.

Volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos escuchando los aplausos y silbidos de parte de los invitados de la boda que observaba el espectáculo. 

Después de todo, Levi no era el único que buscaba el reencuentro. Y la verdad era que no lo esperaba ya, mucho menos en un lugar como ese. Pero innegablemente pudo volver a sonreír, porque la luz en su vida volvió a aparecer.

By: Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito que participa en el concurso de fics Eruri Fans Español en Facebook.
> 
> Woah, que lindo me resultó escribir esto. Es la primera vez que publico en Ao3, espero no haberlo arruinado /.\
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Contesten plox, es una de las reglas para el concurso ;u;


End file.
